


To Dodging Bullets 敬死裡逃生

by Mifrandir



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, 史密斯夫夫AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史密斯夫夫AU，Can I be anymore obvious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

斑駁吊扇翻攪著酒吧上空濃重濕潤的空氣，透過玻璃杯緣，民豪看見濃灰色雲塊開始在清邁午後的天際迅速累積。他放下第二杯馬丁尼，在他身後，喧鬧聲益發明顯。他佯裝不耐地迅速從肩頭上方瞥了一眼，傾身靠近酒保壓低聲量問道：「他們來做什麼？」

酒保流露出明顯的不安，「重要人物，死了。」他操著口音濃重的生硬英語，「警察、找......落單的人。」

執法人員的靴子重重踩過陳舊的地毯，邁著大步走向吧檯。語氣不善的急促泰文朝他湧來，民豪擺出觀光客的標準表情：介於漫不經心與困惑之間，足以讓任何人相信他無害。

門口處的人聲陡然拔尖，一抹耀眼的金晃進他的視野裡。白人，年輕男性，稚氣猶存的臉龐幾乎像個少年。他身穿寬大的白色襯衫和工作短褲，也是隻身一人。民豪只消瞄上一眼，就知道他們是彼此從當下脫身的最佳選項。他好整以暇地轉身面對門口，放鬆肩膀，在等待的同時觀察。

金髮青年對警方的質問皺起眉頭，抬眼掃視房間。他們的視線交會，停佇，民豪滑下高腳椅，不著痕跡地拉出襯衫下擺掩蓋腰際的槍柄，緩步往對方走去。

「不，他是和我一起的。」他的手掌按上金髮青年的前臂，對圍繞他們的執法人員再次重複，「他是和我一起的。」

民豪領著他登上階梯踏進房間，兩人靠在門板上側耳細聽門外的動靜。「我是紐特。」金髮青年說。

民豪這才意識到他的手不知何時下滑，他們的掌心疊在一起，奇怪的是他並不感到反感。「民豪。」他不假思索地說出本名。

 

  
當傾盆雨勢伴隨雷聲轟然落下時，他們正在四柱大床上交纏。他將紐特按進剛換過的雪白床單裡，俯身吮咬細緻的頸部肌膚，柔韌白皙的肢體在他身下展開，像旅館窗外大片大片綻放的白色花朵。他掠奪他的唇舌，與下身節奏一致地操他的嘴，感覺那處窄穴緊緊攫住他賁張的器官往深處拖去。他握住金髮青年的胯骨再度挺進，紐特猛然向後拱起頸項，十指深深陷入他的背肌，呻吟陡然拔尖。

暴雨終了，雨水與植物的清冽氣味湧入室內，落地窗的白色窗紗如浪般翻湧。

民豪扯開捲在腰間的床單，赤著腳走到窗邊將玻璃拉門關上一半，打開冰箱拿出啤酒，拉開拉環仰頭灌下一大口接近薄霜的冰冷液體，走回床邊將鋁罐遞給坐起身的金髮青年。紐特泰然自若地接過，好像這是他們第一百次在性愛之後分享一罐冰鎮的酒精。他抿了口酒，舔掉漫出嘴角的泡沫，突然笑起來，笑容裡有某種東西讓民豪移不開視線。

「敬死裡逃生。」紐特將鋁罐朝他微微一傾。他注意到紐特柔軟的口音。英國人，他之前的想像中沒出現過英國人，不過他不討厭炸魚薯條。

「敬死裡逃生。」民豪回應，伸手接過啤酒。金髮青年的手指刷過他的，罐身上凝結的水珠讓指尖變得濕潤冰涼，一股異樣的騷動滲進他的手指，劃過掌心攀上手腕，沿著動脈往上蔓延。民豪在床緣坐下。紐特注視著他，焦糖色的眼眸在他臉上游移，像無形的柔軟手指撫摸著他的臉。「我是不是見過你？」

「大概沒有，」民豪伸出手，拇指輕輕掃過紐特的顴骨，從臉頰撫向下頦。「我不認為我會放你走。」

紐特的回應是扣住他的手腕，傾身向前將他拉進一個唇齒並用、凌亂而滿足的吻。

 

「你再說一次？！」泰瑞莎衝著他大吼。健身房中一如往常地吵雜，不過民豪確定那不是她拔高聲調的唯一原因。

「就是他了。」民豪併攏雙臂，擋下她瞄準他面門的一踢。「他漂亮、聰明、有趣、機伶－－」

「還有你見過最長的腿？」一旁的湯瑪士插嘴，民豪覷個空檔朝他點個頭以示同意，但泰瑞莎隨即補上重重一擊，「看在上帝還是隨便哪個神身上，你們才認識多久？六週？」

「六週又四天七小時。」

民豪清清楚楚看見泰瑞莎翻了個白眼，他幾乎可以聽見她眼珠翻轉的聲音。「再說，」他趁機補上，「他通過了背景調查。」他看向湯瑪士，後者連忙點頭如搗蒜。「倫敦人，牛津畢業的精算師，跟辦公室裡剛拆封的Double A一樣乾淨。」

泰瑞莎嘆了口氣，站直身子。「你是去清邁工作，不是該死的拉斯維加斯。」

民豪聽出她聲線中的擔憂，但現在說什麼都晚了。「太遲了，」他露齒而笑，「我已經求婚了。」

 

  
「我真不敢相信你就這麼結婚了。」伽利在手機的另一頭說，語氣裡盡是不可置信。

「我就把這當成遲來的恭賀了，伽利。」紐特翻了個白眼。他們的對話才開始不到兩分鐘，他已經不想數自己翻了幾次白眼。

「你才認識他多久？三個月？」

又一個白眼。「為什麼所有人都這麼在乎這點？」

「因為這是正常人選擇伴侶時會考慮的事。他是做什麼的？」

「你可以不要像隻嘮叨的老母雞嗎？我讓薩特做了他的背景調查，結果在兩星期前就CC到每個人信箱了。」

「但是、」

「我結婚到底關你什麼事，伽利？」

手機那頭登時安靜下來，紐特立刻就後悔了。「伽利－－」

「希望他永遠不會出現在你的準星上。」伽利冷冷地吐出這句便掛了電話。紐特將手機拿離耳側，盯著薄薄的金屬體半晌：民豪出現在他的準星上？一個承包商是做了什麼才會讓人雇殺手除掉他？

一隻手冷不防從他身後抽走手機，紐特迅速迴身，看見民豪皺著眉頭打量纖薄的金屬物品，好像逮到他拿著一級毒品。他伸長手去搶，但他的新婚丈夫迅速將手往上一揚，他的指尖連邊框都沒擦過。「民－－」他放軟聲調，半真半假地噘起嘴。「那是我的。」

「你才是我的。」民豪回嘴。紐特無法理解為何這個男人可以泰然自若地說出比肥皂劇還肉麻的情話，卻大氣也不喘一下。「我以為我們都同意這幾天沒有別人，只有我們？」

「對不起嘛，」紐特擺出他最甜美無辜的表情，雙手搭上民豪頸側。「把電話還給我，拜託？」

民豪把手機往口袋裡一塞，手撐在身體兩側的欄杆上，笑得一派不懷好意。「你得拿出誠意。」

紐特偏著頭打量民豪半晌，然後傾身，在對方唇上印下一個羽毛般輕盈的啄吻，然後是下巴，白皙柔軟的手指沿著半敞的衣領慢條斯理地往下滑，隨著他緩緩屈膝的動作一路往下。他的手指勾住褲頭，鼻尖與嘴唇一同磨蹭平滑溫暖的腹部肌膚。紐特閉上眼睛嘴唇微張，隔著布料揉弄民豪半勃的襠部，聽見上方傳來對方悶在喉間的窒喘。

紐特抬起眼直視民豪被欲望點燃的臉，張嘴咬開拉鍊，看著濕潤飽滿的冠部從四角褲的開口彈到他鼻端前，將嘴張得更開。

 

 

幾個小時後，趁民豪還在浴室裡，紐特抬起痠軟的腰身下床，從扔在地上的衣物中撈出手機，點開一明一滅的新訊息。

是艾爾比。下一個任務，兩周後在紐奧良。

視野邊緣閃過一抹銀光，紐特忍不住盯著左手中指上的指環，不自覺地微笑。

 

老天，他真的結婚了。

 

 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

 

 

紐特蹲踞在新墨西哥一望無際的沙漠中，拼命往簡陋棚架的陰影下縮。他從來就不喜歡沙漠。太乾，太熱，放眼望去毫無生機，尖銳的陽光刺痛裸露在外的肌膚。 KTR-03S 安靜地蹲踞在一旁的槍架上，金屬槍身被陽光烤得滾燙。

一溜閃光扎進他眼角。他盯著左手中指上的婚戒半晌，無可避免地想起兩周前的事。

他獨自待在書房裡保養他的武器們，民豪遠在幾個州外，他得以享受難得的全然靜謐。如果他的丈夫在家，那麼空間裡必然隨時飄揚某種聲響：電視聲，音樂聲，櫥櫃與門板開闔的聲音，推特新訊息的提示音。天外飛來一筆的突發奇想。「嘿寶貝我們去山上露營怎麼樣？」那時正值溽暑的半夜三點，沒有空調的空氣濃稠得就像剛煮好的糖漿。

轉動鑰匙的聲音輾碎寂靜，紐特猛然抬頭，屏住呼吸側耳細聽。手掌輕觸桌面內側的按鈕，無瑕的胡桃木桌面隨即無聲閉合，徹底藏起拆到一半的 Heckler & Koch FABARM FP6。

他們幾小時前才通過電話，而民豪沒有提到會提前返家。紐特試著為此感到高興，失落感卻宛如嘔吐的衝動般湧上喉頭。他扯出民豪喜歡的那種笑容，推開書房的門。「我沒想到你會提早回來。」

民豪猛然迴身，臉上的表情讓紐特心底的某個角落應聲破碎。那一瞬間他覺得自己像個闖空門的小偷，被屋主撞個正著。但那個陌生的表情只存活了不到一秒，民豪的嘴角隨即柔和下來。「嘿寶貝，」他甩下背包，面對紐特敞開手臂，「我忘了你在家。」

我明明提過今天休假。紐特在心裡嘀咕，仰起頭迎接久違的吻。他的直覺像隻揮之不去的飛蠅在耳畔嗡鳴，有地方不對勁。紐特皺眉，一偏頭避開民豪的唇。「......工作還好嗎？」

「嗯？很順利啊。」民豪似乎沒有察覺他的異樣，手沿著背脊下滑來到後腰的凹陷處，揚起的暖流幾乎讓他想這麼融化在那方掌心底下。紐特忍住險些逸出口的喟嘆，伸手抓住丈夫不安分的手。「我得去、」

民豪的左手中指空蕩蕩的，應該戴著婚戒的位置空無一物。紐特僵在原處，呼吸卡在半張的口中，彷彿突然挨了一耳光。「寶貝......」民豪開口，語氣中的安撫意味跟指間的空白荊棘般地刺痛他。紐特掙脫丈夫的懷抱。「我得去準備晚餐。」

 

稍晚，當他試圖專心把四季豆切成長短一致的條狀時，民豪出現在他身後，不發一語地環住他的腰，把臉埋進他的頸窩。婚戒完好無缺地重新出現，雪亮得不像怠忽職守被逮個正著的衛兵，扎眼的存在感宛如一把深深捅進他心窩的匕首。「最近市場正熱，工人臨時放了工頭鴿子，我只好捲起袖子下場幫忙。」民豪的唇貼上他後頸，音節在他的肌膚上震動。「不是你想的那樣。」

紐特無法決定該怎麼想。民豪身上散發著檸檬馬鞭草沐浴惹的香氣，那是他們都樂於揉進對方肌膚裡的味道。環在他腰際的手臂溫暖健壯，身體深處傳來熟悉的騷動，他依然渴望民豪。紐特張嘴想說些安撫性的話語，脫口而出的卻是：「你擋到我了，去坐下。」

 

「.....A5、A5，」耳機裡傳來薩特的呼喊讓他回歸現實，「目標出現，目標出現，聽見請回應。」紐特跪坐起身，將右眼貼上狙擊鏡，排成一行的三輛黑色廂型車正往他的方向駛來。「目標確認。」他回應，「炸彈就位了嗎？」

「炸彈已就位。」

「聽我指令，」依照計畫，炸彈引爆之後會掀翻第一台跟第三台，居中的Subaru XV必然偏離路線，直直撞進他的準星。「三、二－－搞什麼？」

一台不知從哪冒出來的沙灘車大剌剌地闖進爆炸範圍裡。

 

  
「......他覺得我有外遇！」民豪大喊，疾馳而過的車輪激起一陣風砂，「我該怎麼做？」

「你有嗎？」

「啥？」

「你真的有外遇嗎？」

「看在老天份上！」民豪失聲大喊，旋轉方向盤的力道過猛，車體發出格外尖銳的聲響，猛地往右側傾斜。「當然沒有！天啊我愛他！」他使勁往反方向一轉，沙灘車歪歪扭扭地回到直線上。「都是芝加哥的錯！弄得一團糟，我不想弄髒戒指才拔下來的！」

「你不能解釋，就讓信用卡替你解釋吧。他喜歡什麼？」

「你以為我沒試過嗎？他的表情就像發現祕密帳本的國稅局官員，而我是那個膽敢試圖賄賂他的倒楣鬼。」GPS發出嗶嗶聲，民豪踩下剎車摘下安全帽，一腳踢開車門跨上沙地，拿起擱在副駕駛座上的 R-47 Widowmaker 火箭砲扛上肩頭，瞄準自遠處疾馳而來的車隊。

「哪裡冒出來的混帳？！」紐特咬牙切齒，在筆電上敲了幾個鍵重新校準被沙灘車提前觸發的感應器，看著那個攪局的白癡大搖大擺的停好車，從副駕駛座上扛出殺傷力驚人的武器。「幹！」紐特嘶聲咒罵，執起 KTR-03S 瞄準對方的肩膀就是一槍。「這他媽怎麼回事？」

「不知道，」薩特在另一頭驚慌失措，「情報並沒有.......」

筆電發出嗶嗶聲，車隊觸發了感應器，炸彈開始倒數。

他的視野邊緣有些動靜。紐特定睛一看，那個應該倒地不起的人影站起身，肩上的火箭砲正對準這個方向。

他爆出三分鐘內的第無數次咒罵，拔腿就跑。

 

  
那上頭的人，他的同行，是個貨真價實的混帳。民豪扶住肩膀蹣跚起身，痛得嘶聲。

他們共同的目標倒楣也就罷了，何必拖他下水？你開一槍，我開一槍，皆大歡喜，大家都對上頭有得交代不是很好？

但這傢伙偏偏要朝他開槍。

火箭砲擊中棚架炸出巨響與無數煙塵碎片，民豪邊搖頭邊滿意地咂嘴，提醒自己回去後記得要湯瑪士多買幾具。他還來不及跨上沙灘車，不遠處的地面就轟然炸開，緊接著另一發，接二連三，規模好比國慶日的煙火。他就地臥倒蜷起身體，雙手緊摀耳朵。

天搖地動，沙塵漫天。他眼睜睜看著目標的車隊沿著來時路飛速駛離。民豪慢慢踱上原先搭著棚架的土丘，一腳踢到甚麼，低頭一看，只見半台燒得焦黑的筆電。

引擎聲由近而遠，他抬頭，看見一個身影騎著越野機車揚長而去。

 

「我相信你清楚規矩，」無機質的機械嗓音宣告他的命運，「你有四十八小時善後。」

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

 

 「會沒事的、會沒事的。」湯瑪士閉著眼睛重複，用力吸氣。「只要在四十八小時內宰掉那傢伙就行了對吧？你想到什麼了嗎？」

民豪呷了口紙杯裡的滾燙黑色液體，口中擴散的味道讓他乾咳。老天，他們叫這玩意咖啡？「......他很瘦，最多150磅，接近6呎。」

「你是說一個骨瘦如柴的模特兒踹了你的屁股？」

民豪放下杯子，他不想承認這點，但他想不出原因排除這個可能性。「我甚至不太確定那是個男的。」

湯瑪士深吸一口氣，下意識地摩擦手掌。「好吧，讓我們往好處想，這一行裡有幾個女的，而且是高手？」

民豪的手機在口袋裡震動，他瞥了一眼，起身。「煎鍋有結果了，走吧。」

 

 

他們在幽暗雜亂的電腦室裡找到煎鍋，IT人員抬頭朝民豪投來責難的一瞥。「你到底拿它幹什麼了？生營火？」

民豪聳肩。「你有什麼發現？」

「能派上用場的玩意大致上都化成灰了，但是，我發現了這個。」煎鍋在燒得焦黑的筆電上插了條線連到另一台螢幕上，敲了幾個鍵，一片死寂的螢幕倏然亮起，浮現行行綠字，煎鍋伸出粗壯的食指按住其中一行。「當初註冊的地址。」

 

  
「你還好嗎，紐特？」薩特忙著分析他被火箭砲攻擊前的錄影畫面，在敲打鍵盤的間隙朝他投來關心的一瞥。

紐特抿緊唇嗯了聲，走到薩特身後傾身盯著螢幕。「幫我去樓下買杯咖啡？」他開口，薩特抬頭看了他一眼，起身離開座位。

那個混帳身上有些東西讓他覺得莫名熟悉。紐特皺眉，輸入指令讓影片從頭開始播放。

男子背對鏡頭擺弄火箭砲，身穿花俏的短袖襯衫，卡其色工作短褲和短靴，頭戴為了遮蔽烈日和風砂的護目鏡與鴨舌帽。他伸了個懶腰，百無聊賴地踢踢腿，扛起火箭砲架到肩上－－

紐特按下暫停鍵，瞥見手臂上的汗毛全數站了起來，好像他剛才扣的是扳機。

男子把火箭砲架到肩上時，抬起肩膀的動作牽動襯衫下襬，露出一線後腰的皮膚。

紐特揪緊眉心盯著那處定點，十指在鍵盤上移動。他的大腦拒絕相信，這不可能，怎麼可能－－

 

放大後的局部畫面出現在四十吋的螢幕上，他在找的東西完全無所遁形。

 

  
  
「天哪、」湯瑪士驀然睜大雙眼，嘴唇一開一闔卻吐不出半個完整的字，看起來會在下一秒痛哭失聲。他伸手想搭上民豪肩頭，卻在最後一秒縮回手，頹然癱坐在他身邊。「兄弟我對不起你.......」

民豪沒有說話。他腦中再次浮現那個地址，標示樓層的光滑金屬面板上用黑色字體刻著某間金融顧問公司的名號，民豪只消一眼就識破那是個偽裝。下方寫著另一行字：「執行長：艾薩克．紐特」。

「你打算怎麼做，民豪？」泰瑞莎雙手環胸，瞄了一眼時間。「你還有四十五小時又三十七分鐘。」

「－－我不知道、」

「他對你開槍！」泰瑞莎大喊。

「他不知道那是我！」

房間裡的靜默持續數秒，然後黑髮女子冷哼一聲：「你怎麼確定他不知道？」

 

  
查克小心地放下兩個撐得鼓脹的帆布購物袋。這種袋子紮實、可靠，是主婦們採買家庭雜貨時的好夥伴，查克覺得用來裝手榴彈跟地下室裡琳瑯滿目、大小長短尺寸一應俱全的槍械們也同樣適合。老天，簡直是間糖果店。「居然連Colt M1911A1 XSE 都有，真不是蓋的。」他搖著頭，滿足地咂嘴。「他會氣瘋的，老兄，等他發現他的寶貝們－－」

「菜鳥，你不講話沒人當你啞巴。」伽利冷聲打斷他。查克瞄了背對他們坐在床邊、從頭到尾不發一語的紐特一眼，吐吐舌轉身走出房間。

「紐特、」

「現在不要，伽利。」紐特沒有回頭，但他聽見伽利接近的腳步聲，登時繃緊神經。如果對方膽敢在這時說任何一個字，尤其是那句十惡不赦的『我早就告訴你了』－－

薄毯的柔軟質感落在肩上，紐特沒有伸手去接，任由布料滑落。「還有四十個小時，」伽利的語氣出乎意料地平靜，「對你來說綽綽有餘了。好好休息，想想該怎麼做，我們支持你的決定。」紐特張嘴，但在他來得及說些什麼之前伽利就走開了，順手帶上房門。

紐特踢掉鞋襪，將脫下的襯衫與長褲摺好放在一旁，穿著內衣蜷進薄毯底下，盯著月光在木質地板上形成的明亮方塊發楞，預料之中的毫無睡意。

事實－－或者該說真相－－一點一滴滲入他的認知裡，紐特縮起肩膀，覺得肩胛骨之間的肌膚若有似無地發燙。他抬起手臂環住自己，不知所措。

紐特相信世間萬物皆有平衡。你在一處收獲多少快樂，遲早在另一處會付出同等強度的痛苦，反之亦然。民豪－－他閉上眼睛，光是想起這個名字都讓他的胸口竄過一陣刺痛－－是那種他從沒想過自己缺少，直到出現在眼前才驚覺渴盼如此強烈的事物。他們交往不過六週便決定共度餘生，紐特一直以為降臨在他們之間的影響力是雙向的。

直到現在。

刺青是民豪的主意。他們對繁複華麗的風格都沒什麼興趣，一致同意線條簡單的字母。至於位置，民豪選了後腰，紐特考慮再三後決定刺在左側肩胛骨下方。刺青師意味深長的盯著他半晌，聳聳肩低頭準備。

他經歷過比這糟上無數倍的疼痛，但第一針扎進皮膚時紐特還是忍不住揪緊眉心，民豪登時露出膝蓋被人踹了一腳的表情。他扳開紐特收成拳的手，將他們的手指纏在一起。

「......沒有那麼痛。」紐特出聲。全然陌生的情緒爭先恐後地湧現，宛入傾入高腳杯中的香檳般甜蜜地滋滋作響。他不得不稍稍側過臉，將捲起的嘴角藏進枕在臉頰底下、充作臨時枕頭的民豪的襯衫裡。

民豪的手指小心翼翼地撥弄他垂落的髮絲，紐特驀然醒悟對方將他的反應解讀為逞強，明明痛得掉淚還不肯被看見。一思及此，他必須更深地將臉埋進襯衫裡，好遮掩止不住的笑意，一笑民豪的氣味便從衣料間滲進鼻腔。他聽見刺青器具撞擊金屬托盤的細微聲響，此時手背上傳來分外鮮明的柔軟觸感，那是民豪默默將唇壓在他的手背上。

 

月光逐漸黯淡，轉為破曉前的灰白色。紐特起身更衣，他已經決定了目標：他要一個答案。

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

民豪已經很久不曾這般心煩意亂。他的思緒像個東南西北瘋轉的羅盤，完全找不到方向。

就連他的大腦也嘲笑他，從記憶中揀出一個片段重新播放：求婚的那個周末，他帶著紐特去逛市集，攬著彼此的腰走在街上，像一對共渡假日的尋常情侶。經過打靶的攤位時他一時興起想要試試身手，於是牽著紐特拐進攤位，將幾張小額鈔票拍在那個頂著禿頭的啤酒肚老闆面前，接過一把絕對夠格擺進博物館的陳舊空氣槍，一發一發放倒那些小鴨形狀的活動靶，直到一隻不剩。老闆將攤位上的最大獎用雙手頒給他－－一隻足足有半個成年男子高的泰迪熊。民豪正想轉身把絨毛玩具塞進紐特懷裡，這時另一個更加異想天開的念頭冒了出來：「你來試試？」

紐特迭迭搖頭，不知所措的後退一步，像個在課堂上突然被叫上台獨自朗誦的孩子。民豪把空氣槍往紐特懷裡一按，逕自走到金髮青年身後，擺弄對方的胳膊擱在對的位置。「好，現在來獵點東西當晚餐。」紐特笑出聲，後仰的頭靠上他的肩，在他喉間激起一波令人窒息的愛憐：把金髮青年丟進隨便一個需要扣扳機的場合，他都撐不過五秒。

民豪．帕克，你就是個不折不扣的白癡。

 

  
「......我們到了。」湯瑪士說，將休旅車停在路邊。民豪可以從鄰居家樹籬笆的上緣看到他們的前院，大門深鎖，面向街道的窗戶後一片漆黑。

「要我跟你去嗎？」

「留在這裡，瞎卡臉。」民豪關上車門。「萬一他拿著狙擊槍守在屋裡，那只是多一個人挨子彈而已。我五分鐘就回來。」

他手持史密斯偉森輕型左輪迅速穿過草皮，繃緊神經留意隨時可能貫穿身旁夜色的子彈。隔壁房子裡隱約傳出脫口秀的罐頭笑聲，更顯得他的家園不尋常的死寂。他來到車庫門外，身體平貼一旁的牆壁按下遙控器，鐵捲門無聲升起，他原本預期會有嘶嘶作響的瓦斯、斷裂的電線或潑了滿地的汽油，但什麼也沒有。他按下電燈開關，日光燈閃了幾下才完全亮起。

他的小貨卡不見了，水泥地上敞開一個圓形開口，邊緣不可思議地整齊。他走到開口旁往下望，只看見碎了一地的各種殘骸，他的現鈔與武器消失在塵土飄揚的空氣裡。

他走回車旁，湯瑪士正好結束通話。他的眼睛發亮，彷彿有人告訴他這期的樂透頭獎號碼。「好消息，老兄，他們逮到他了。」

「......逮到誰？」

「還有誰，你親愛的另一半啊。」湯瑪士的注意力落在他空蕩蕩的雙手上。「你的東西呢？」

民豪此刻的感覺就像他的地下室，上一秒還一切如常，然後，砰，只剩下斷巖殘壁。「.....什麼？怎麼會？」

「他們沒說，只叫我們馬上回去。」

民豪深吸一口氣，他覺得自己一定是瘋了。「下車。」

湯瑪士的雙手從方向盤上彈起，雙眼圓睜，彷彿民豪宣布他打算單槍匹馬闖進五角大廈。「你瘋了嗎？你想幹嘛？」

「下車！」民豪吼道，槍口直指湯瑪士的臉。

「民豪，」湯瑪士雙手平舉頭側，跨下駕駛座時還被自己絆了一下。「別幹傻事，泰瑞莎會......」

民豪猛地將油門踩到底，他才沒時間管泰瑞莎，或湯瑪士，或其他見鬼的什麼人。

 

  
蒼白光線慢慢滲進視野，後腦勺隱隱作痛。紐特謹慎地吸一口氣，鼻腔裡殘留的乙醚味讓他噁心地皺起鼻頭。他抬起頭，輕輕扯動手腕，金屬碰撞的清脆叮鈴聲像在嘲笑他的愚蠢：當然了，他們當然會把他拴起來。他重重閉上眼，再次睜開。

民豪。

紐特咬住嘴唇，感覺細密的裂痕沿著胸口擴散，只消輕輕一碰就會裂出深不見底的洞。為什麼偏偏是民豪？兩名頂尖殺手墜入愛河並步入婚姻，不用刻意計算也知道機率多麼微小。一陣冰冷滑膩的情緒不懷好意地在他的理智邊緣徘徊，低聲誘哄：承認吧，事到如今你還想否認甚麼呢？

但那些記憶依舊在他腦中閃閃發光：他們牽著手走過市集，焦糖爆米花溫暖甜膩的煙拂上他的臉，他靠著民豪溫暖堅實的胸膛仰頭大笑，讓對方扶著他的手指扣動扳機。沉穩的心搏透過相貼的身體傳來，對方的呼息噴在耳際，慢慢與自己的合而為一－－

事情在那一刻變得清楚無比，像是滿月在開闊水域上的倒影：他想和這個男人共度餘生。想和他睡在同一張床上，想要每個早晨一睜眼就看見他的臉，想跟他為了各種瑣碎的理由爭吵，為了更瑣碎的理由和好。

錯就錯在他以為自己才是擁有秘密的那個人。

如果現在民豪走進房間，手中的槍口直指他的腦門，紐特無法責怪他。但他有最後一個要求，那是他出現在這裡的唯一目的，他要看著民豪的眼睛，要對方在扣下扳機前給他答案。

門鎖喀啦一響，紐特猛然抬起臉，看見民豪快步跑進房間，在他身前半跪下來，伸出手迅速滑下他的手臂、身側及雙腿，用唯有經歷過無數次生死關頭才培養出的眼神迅速檢視他，接著解開手銬，握住他的前臂拉他起身。「我們得走了。」

_ 你在這裡做什麼？ _ 他的大腦提出疑問，腿卻自動跟上民豪。他們沿著長廊移動，前方出現一處樓梯口，民豪彎身從小腿肚後的綁腿抽出刀，自樑柱後探出頭。紐特忍不住出聲：「刀？」語氣中的質疑讓他的丈夫迅速掃了他一眼，視線中的諷刺及譴責意味稜角崢嶸。紐特想到對方被查克洗劫一空的軍武庫，不發一語地別開臉。「拜託告訴我你有個計畫。」

民豪的目光再次掃向他，紐特非常確定在其中看見了譏笑。「我當然有個計畫。」

「介意透露、」

一個保全人員出現在樓梯上，驚訝神色剛剛爬上他的臉，擱上腰際的手還來不及掏出武器或對講機，民豪擲出的刀已經貫穿他的喉嚨。屍身沿著樓梯滾落，震耳欲聾的警報聲在空中炸開。民豪罵了個髒字撒腿就跑，紐特拱起肩膀頭伏低，一路跌跌撞撞地跟在對方身後跑下狹窄的階梯，自四面八方湧現的腳步聲宛如海嘯般步步進逼。槍聲大作，子彈自身後飛來，打碎他方才擦身而過的欄杆。「低頭！」民豪大吼，轉身自腰後拔槍回擊。紐特側身躲進柱子後，在心中默數：一發、兩發、三發，然後是撞針撞上彈匣底部的空洞聲響。

「我們需要槍！」紐特大吼，民豪領著他穿過長廊，三兩步通過一道陡峭窄梯，到達一扇斑駁的金屬門。民豪抬腿用力踹向門板，再用肩膀撞，門軸發出一聲年久失修的嗚咽後往內敞開，他們跌入門板後的陰涼空間，空氣裡滿是陳舊的塵埃氣味。民豪一掌拍亮燈源，紐特在日光燈的慘澹光線下掃過長桌上七零八落的各式槍械，略帶遲疑地拿起一柄有些年歲的史密斯韋森輕型左輪手槍，沾染掌心的灰塵讓他心頭一涼。「這些能用？」

民豪使勁推倒金屬貨架，其上的各種雜物在門前坍落成堆。「這擋不了多久，你最好快點試試。」

紐特掃視周遭，沒看到任何像子彈的東西。他試著將手中的槍退膛，照門卻文風不動。「這就是你的計畫？」

民豪在他身側抬起眼，一叢燃著怒氣的火花閃過眼中，他正張嘴準備說些什麼，一輪子彈在此時貫穿金屬門，房內登時火花四濺。

「該死。」民豪啐道，自桌上抄起一把同樣陳舊的來福槍移動到房間彼端，那裡有另一扇鏽跡斑斑的金屬門。民豪小心翼翼地推開一條縫，子彈劃破空氣的尖銳呼嘯幾乎是立刻響起，接著是子彈撞上金屬門板的脆響。「他媽的狙擊手。」民豪舉槍回擊，另一發子彈隨即呼嘯而至。

紐特背抵著門邊的牆，從民豪肩上望出去，室外的刺目日光讓他用力眨了幾下眼才看清他們的目標：一輛有點年紀、但看起來夠牢固的廂型車，車身和擋風玻璃上蒙著一層灰，距離他們大約還有四十碼，就算再樂觀也要十五秒才到得了。他們所在的這棟建築物後方應該還有一處制高點，整塊空地在它之下一覽無遺，狙擊手只消哼著歌，一手插在褲袋裡，就能射中任何會動的東西。

「把槍給我。」紐特開口。

民豪回過頭，表情混雜了詫異及不屑，正如他所想。「曾幾何時輪到你發號施令了？」

另一輪子彈轟進房內，他們矮下身躲在翻倒的檔案櫃後，等那些四處彈跳的子彈們靜止。

「你試過了，現在把槍給我。」

民豪眼中浮現不情願的神色，但還是遞出手中的槍，往後退開。紐特一手拂過槍管，一手握住槍柄，往前移動到民豪原本的位置。「我說跑，你就往車的方向跑。」

民豪低聲碎念了幾句，紐特沒理他，逕自抬起槍評估可能的角度跟路徑。他跟對方都只有一次機會，唯一的差別在於對方可以失手，而他不行。

紐特緩緩吸氣，慢慢吐出。從瞄準鏡看出去的視野狹窄而精準，他選好角度，伸手在民豪的肩胛之間輕輕一按：「跑。」

  
民豪像顆砲彈似地從他身邊飛射而出，同時紐特在瞄準鏡中央看見了他要找的東西：屋頂上掠過的一溜閃光。他扣下扳機，目標在準星中央應聲倒下，民豪已經發動了車。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

車子在道路上飛馳，幾個流利的拐彎之後他們便把建築物遠遠拋在腦後。紐特從副駕駛座上撐起身體，往後方看去。他原本以為會看見至少三台車，但他們身後只有尋常的車水馬龍，距離最近的一台藍色豐田被紅燈擋在十字路口後。

「沒人追上來。」

民豪從後照鏡裡瞥了他一眼。「沒有必要。」

「什麼意思？」

「總部的每台車都裝了追蹤裝置，他們只要打開系統、」

「你說什麼？！」

「放輕鬆點，我只是要開去換第二台車、」

「在哪？」

民豪再次瞄他一眼，那個眼神撞進紐特眼底，化為一陣冰冷戰慄竄過他的手臂。「你認真的？」他終於開口，「在發生這些事之後－－」他從方向盤上抬起一隻手，「－－一聲簡單的謝謝會很有幫助的，還是他們在牛津沒教過你？喔對，我忘了，你根本沒念過那裡。」

紐特張嘴，千百句抗辯掠過腦海，字句卻乾涸在他嘴裡。他垂眼看向擱在身前的雙手，手銬在手腕處留下鮮明的痕跡。

民豪沒有回話。紐特看向窗外，瞇起眼試圖穿透刺眼陽光辨識出他們可能的目的地。民豪正在往市郊開，這很合理，畢竟那裡要什麼有什麼：槍，子彈，不壞的車，轉眼間就能開上高速公路。他用眼角餘光瞄了一眼民豪，他的丈夫（至少現在還是）直視前方道路，紐特認得對方臉上比新墨西哥烈日下的岩石還要紋風不動的表情，那代表民豪不想多談。

「為什麼？」他輕聲說。

「你真的以為我會把你留在那裡？」

「我不知道。」他據實以告。「我甚至不覺得我認得你了。」

「哈，那你覺得我認得你嗎？」

彷彿石塊砸穿玻璃，他胸中的裂痕正在往外擴散，紐特趕在表情受到波及之前別開臉。車子緩緩靠向路邊，民豪拉起手剎車，扔給他一件連帽外套。「穿上，然後下車。」

紐特明白他的意思，不發一語地套上那件隱隱散發霉味的衣物，拉起兜帽罩住臉。他們走進高架橋下的立體停車場。那台二手雪佛蘭看起來就是標準的B計畫：低調、可靠、過目即忘。紐特看著民豪熟練地清點置物櫃裡的假證件及現金，想像對方兩個月過來一趟，臉掩在棒球帽下，用現金付清停車位的租金。

然後回到他們的家，親吻他，那雙嫻熟於武器的手潛進他的襯衫底下－－

他突然意識到自己蠢得可以：如果只是偷情，民豪不會犯下忘記戴回婚戒這種低級錯誤。

  


他們在沉默中開上高速公路。有很長一段時間，車內唯一的聲響是風刮過車窗的呼嘯聲。

「你說你去清邁是跟廠商談合約。」紐特意識到的時候已經脫口而出。聲音很輕，幾乎在跟自己低語。

「而你說你是去自助旅行。」民豪反擊。「從沒想過有一天會穿幫對吧，哈？」

紐特張嘴，陡然勃發的怒氣讓他多花了半秒才組織起字句， _他竟敢這麼說？_ 「像是你在感恩節的表現？那還真是 _令人激賞_ ，敏東－－她根本不叫敏東吧，跟你一搭一唱，隨口掰出你小時候被你媽逼著穿上碎花洋裝、」

「敏東當然叫敏東，那是我天殺的親妹妹！」民豪喊道，接著他花了一秒才反應過來，「慢著，難道－－」字句懸在他半張的嘴中，「在婚禮上牽你走紅毯的那個老頭－－」

「臨時演員。」

「在你家過的聖誕節？」

「一個朋友的別墅，他那段時間用不到那間房子。」

民豪深吸一口氣，彷彿這麼做能讓他打消把車開上對向車道的念頭。「去年十月，你臨時取消我們去漢普頓渡周末的計畫，因為你住在長島的弟弟－－算了。」民豪咬牙，「臨時演員。」他咬字的方式彷彿那是有生以來最痛恨的字眼。「順帶一提，你的表現也不差啊，很會演嘛，一副好像這輩子從沒碰過槍的樣子。」曾經美好的記憶如今慘不忍睹，彷彿眼睜睜看著茵茵綠地被埋在底下的詭雷炸成稀爛土塊。「真不敢相信我居然想教你射擊，一個可以一槍幹掉五層樓上狙擊手的、」

「是六層。」

民豪狠狠瞪他一眼，紐特抿唇，雖然事實擺在眼前，他還是不願相信會有被揭穿的一天。

「我遇見此生摯愛，然後他當著我的面告訴我，我們共有的一切是個謊言。」民豪說。

紐特不知該說些什麼。路面上的隆起讓雪弗蘭顛簸了下，他的心在「摯愛」與「謊言」之間擺盪，這兩個詞都是真的，同時不完全是真的。他想道歉，他應該要道歉，但為什麼？他說謊－－好吧，出於善意的偽裝－－是為了他與民豪平靜美滿的生活，他拒絕為此道歉。

民豪往右靠去，紐特在副駕駛座上坐直身子，他們要下交流道了。「你在做什麼？」

民豪沒有回答他。紐特心中一凜， _他能搶過方向盤的機率有多少？_

「省省吧。」民豪出聲，「我知道你為誰工作，相信你也耳聞過我的老闆，雙方都緊咬我們屁股不放，如果你想活命，跟我待在一起會比你獨自一人的存活機率高。」

 _我想的不僅僅是能否活下來_ ，紐特想道， _「我們」_ 該怎麼辦？「只剩不到三十小時了，」他說，「你打算怎麼做？」

「去我的安全屋。」

 

 


End file.
